pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
PAW Patrol On Zombie Island
Summary With Sunset Shimmer now living with Jake and Everest all three of them get board so Everest aranges to go to help Ryder with a date for the two lovers but when the Dazzlings invite them and the rest and Kenneth Elias Kelly Terry and Angel along with the Hinakos and Scooby and the gang they all soon get more then they bargain for when invited to Mooncarve Island with all the dark demons of Equestria that have been banished there centuries ago and with zombies Charecters * Sci Twi * Applejack * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Kenneth Smith * Monty Hinako * Suzan Hinako * Logan Hinako * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkly * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones * Elias Vincent * Kelly Walter * Chase * Everest * Skye * Rocky * Carlos * Tracker * Ace Sorensen * Danny * Ranger * Marshall * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Principal Cinch * Katie * Adagio Dazzle * Sonata Dusk * Aria Blaze * Fluttershy * Norman Mooncarve * Spike the pup * Trixie Transcript (Title has Ryder on it) Ryder:PAW Patrol On Zombie Island. (We open onto daytime up at Jake's place inside they watch cartoons) Announcer:Now back to Ruffy-Ruff And The Clue Kids. (Cuts to TV) Frank:Alright gang that demon resembling Sunset Shimmer's demon form has got to be in this old house somewhere. Dally you're with me. Veronica you check the library check out any books and go through some of them for research. (Laughs at his joke) Check out the library! Because you're going to the library to look into books for clues. (Stops laughing and has a frown not sad look on his face) Scraggy:You're not funny man. Frank:Anyway:Scraggy Ruffy you go find some clues. Scraggy:Will there be clues in the....? Frank:Not the kitchen! (They are upset) Frank:Now.... (Demonic growls are heard the gang minus Frank are stuned in fear over this and see something behind him) Frank:I sure hope that was you're stomach Ruffy. (Shakes and shiver all of them) Frank:Guys? (Camera tucks out and we see Demon Sunset) Frank:Huh? (Turns to see it) Demon Sunset:(In demonic voice)RETURN TO ME WHST IS MINE! Frank:It's the demon! Scraggy:Zoinks! Veronica:Jinkers! Dally:Jeepers we have to get out of here! Veronica:Yeah but how?! Ruffy:Follow the scaredy dog! Follow the pussy dog! (They run in old Scooby-Doo run cycles Ruffy slips on banana pile Dally screams as the demon captures her) Scraggy:IT'S GOT ER! RUFFY-RUFF WHERE ARE YOU?! Ruffy:Here I come Scraggy! (Slips on the same banana pile) Ruffy:Man that's getting old. (Runs into it which drops Dally Frank catches her in his arms the gang then run Scraggy runs down into a coradoor) Scraggy:RUFFY-RUFF! WHERE ARE YOU!? (Similar to the opening to Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island the chase starts as the theme song plays Demon Sunset Chases after the two as we then cut to the gang behind it she trows a shield at them they run dodging it Dally and Veronica run but fall off the balcony Frank catches them the demon claws his shirt causing him to drop Veronica she grabs onto Dally's foot back with Frank it is ether going to eat him drain his life force or push him in the moat until Ruffy comes out from nowhere prsumably through the top window causing it to fall backward Frank looks to the girls inside Ruffy slides down the banister with the demon in hot pursuit on his tail he swings off a chandler into a grandfather clock knocking down suits of knight armor knocking Demon Sunset to the ground outside Scraggy helps Frank with the girls cuts back to inside Veronica unmasks Demon Sunset) Scraggy:(Appears from behind Frank and Gasp)Like it's Mrs.Beeman the real estate woman. Ruffy:(Appears from behind Dally)Mrs.Beeman? Veronica:Yeah she was printing billions of counterfeit dollars in the basement with her printing free and wanted this house as a hideout for her crooked operation and decided to real estate scam it what we originally thought was mold (Removes demon gloves)Was really green ink. See? Mrs.Beeman:Grr. And I woulda gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that big dog and you meddling kids! (Ruffy picks up the mask and uses it like a puppet does ventrilicest things) Ruffy:(Makes the mouth move)Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruff! (Moves again which scares him) (We end the episode then back to Sunset Jake and Everest) Jake:That was a great episode. Everest:Yeah. What do you say Sunset? Sunset:I kind of liked it but seeing the demon version of me reminds me of what I did at the Fall Formal. Everest:But Princess Twilight helped you find friendship. Jake:I'm gonna get a snack anybody want anything? Everest:Liver chips for me Jake. Jake:Right. Sunset? Sunset:Just an apple. Jake:All right. (Goes to kitchen Sunset and Everest are left alone) Sunset:I hear the PAW Patrol pups love Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids. Everest:They do. Sunset:And I always thought they liked Apollo the Super pup. Everest:They still do. It's just that Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids are like their friends Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc gang. Sunset:Oh. I'm just upset because some people don't think I've changed. Wallflower Blush president of the Gardening Club erased everyones memories of me being good. But I saved the day by letting her erase my memories of them as she was wanting to erase their high school memories. But with the power of friendship we defeated her and we were all friends again. The only thing is Wallflower wanted to be noticed and have some attention and we were putting a section called Gardening Club for the year book. Everest:That's great. (Jake re enters with snack tray an apple a slice of chocolate cake and a bowl of liver chips (A dog bowl) and sits down) Jake:I love you Sunset Shimmer. You're always welcome here. Sunset:I had no choice. My parents kicked me out. Everest:Yeah. But you really are welcome. (Eats chips and Sunset eats apple Jake eats cake then reads the paper) Jake:Hey look. (Reads newspaper) Mystery Inc Unraviles Shrounded Mash Monster. Sunset:Let's go see them. Everest:Yeah. I'd like it. (Scene Changer:Scooby-Doo's dog tag the gang are seen running from a werewolf) Fred:Come on gang! Down this way! Velma:Are you sure Fred? It doesn't look safe. Daphne:It's gotta be better then what's out there! Shaggy:Were were were.....! Daphne:Out there! Shaggy:No (With Scooby-Doo) Werewolf! (We then zoom over to a werewolf) Fred:Go down the ally gang! I'll go get help! Velma:Ryder and the PAW Patrol and Hinakos? Fred:Maybe! (They run down to the ally and he runs to go get help cuts to alleyway) Velma:It's a dead end! (Werewolf howls and comes to them) Shaggy:Or it's gonna be for us! (Scooby jumps into his arms) Daphne:What do we do? (Headlights appear from behind the beast turns to see The Mystery Machine) Fred:What we always do Daphne. (It snarls at him as we cut back to him) Fred:Sovle this mystery. (Back ups van and a rope being pulled by the bumper and to the pullies the rope is attached to then a net pulls up from under it and it snarls) Fred:(Gets out of van) Yes! (Cuts to Werewolf in net as Fred unmasks it) Fred:(OS)Just as I suspected. (Pulls mask off) Old man Withers son. Young Man Withers. (Cuts back to scene) Velma:Of course! Shaggy:Like hurray! Man Fred you did it! Fred:Correction Shaggy. We did it. (Cuts to Scooby) Scooby:You and the Mystery Machine? (Cuts back to Fred) Fred:No. All of us. Mystery Incoporated. Except Scrappy. Daphne:You never ever wanted him on the team anymore. Fred:Yeah for ditching us at the Malt Shop. (Jake Everest and Sunset comes down) Jake:Awsome dudes! You guys caught the Withers Werewolf. Sunset:Yeah great job! (Gives thumbs up) (Cuts to Fred) Fred:Thanks guys. (We tuck out to whole gang Shaggy walks up) Shaggy:Let's go celebrate with food. Fred:No time for that Shaggy. (He and Scooby are upset) Fred:We got other things to do. Jake:Mind if we be in the picture? Fred:Course. (The press takes a picture and cuts to a paper spinning around and of The Bay Babbler it says on the front page headline:TEEN SLEUTHS UNMASKS WITHERS WEREWOLF photo of the gang Young Man Withers and Jake Everest and Sunset and cuts back to alley) Daphne:But what about the other monsters? Fred:I think it's time to round them up. (Looks at Mystery Machine) But first. (Scene Changer:PAW Patrol logo they give the van a good old wash as Good Ol Days from Return To Zombie Island plays) Fred:Now for a little monster mash. (Song plays as Mystery Machine zooms by the gang chases after a vampire which turns into a bat and it splats at the window Flower comes on and off inside the Adventure Bay Museum Scooby is standing and a mummy cripts up behind him unknown to him and Shaggy pulls on the bandages and ties it to the bumper Fred backs the van out and it unveils the mummy revealing nothing flower comes on and off screen we are in a swamp and the Swamp Fish Monster is escaping from the gang into the swamp it is relief but the gang have a speed boat the monster closes it's eye we then cut to a truck driving monster chasing the gang on the highway Fred sees it in the re view mirror and presses a button which atticvates oil slicks and the truck goes out of control and crashes Mystery Machine drives by screen and the Adventure Bay Snow monster is running but the gang spray water at it then we cut to a castle where a creeper look alike is running it wears a brown and read trentcoat Fred opens his door knocking it down cuts to Looney Space Goon running it wears a purple light glowing space suit and is a green skull The Mystery Machine drives up Velma throws seatbelt at it tying it's legs up it falls down flower does it again and we have the girls opening the back doors we see all the monsters tied up they fall down) Fred:And now for the unmasking. (Gets out as the whole gang unmasks them revealing the werewolf to still be Young Man Withers and the other monsters are middle age and elderly people and another young man) Velma:Of course it's the whole Withers family Sister Withers:And we would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids. Fred:Now we can celebrate Shag. The atourities'll take it from here. Officer:Thanks kids we've been after this family for a long time. (Cuts to inside Soda Shop) Fred:Hey listen to this. (Reads newspaper) Teenage Sleuths Bust Vampire. Velma:That's nothing listen. (Reads newspaper) Mystery Inc unravels Mummy. Daphne:Well here's this. (Reads)Swamp Fish Monster is Mystery Inc's catch of the day. (Shaggy and Scooby are sitting at counter) Scooby:Heare's this. (Reads) Truck Driving Monster crashes and into prison it goes for repairs. Shaggy:Like here's the snow monster case. (Reads)Teenage Gang expose Adventure Bay Snow Monster as hoax. (Ryder comes in with a newspaper the same with the pups Kenneth Elias Kelly Ace Katie the Equestrian Girls Jake Sunset Everest Carlos Tracker Sunset and Spike and the Hinakos come in) Kenneth:Look guys. Listen.(Reads)Local Teens stop Scarier. Ryder:Yeah and.(Reads newspaper) Looney Space Goon caught. Katie:yeah you guys did good. Applejack:Yup and I feel like solvin a mystery. Ace:Me too. Fluttershy:Where's Cali and Rio? Katie:On a date. Pinkie:Look at Shaggy and Scooby. (Cuts to them making a sandwich) Shaggy:(OS)Forty one 42. 42 sandwiches I bet I can eat them in 42 minutes! Or seconds. Scooby:41. (Cuts back to gang) Velma:I'm itching to solve a mystery. Fred:But we don't have a mystery to solve. (They think about it then we cut to Daphne) Daphne:Maybe we solved them all. Kent Brockman:(OS)Eyewitnesses(cuts to tv)Report seeing a ghost pirate at Adventure Beach promising horrible doom and destroction. Precious Owner's Dad:(OS)And they say (Cuts to Precious Parents) The vegetable Cannery is haunted by a laughing Blue gargantuan. (Cuts to gang as we hear Precious' Owner talks off screen to Alex) Precious Owner:And they say the Lovers Lane Murderer is still out there. Alex:Scary. But cool. Precious Owner:Yeah. (Cuts back to gang they don't know what to say) Ryder:Maybe we should leave. (Cuts to outside where they walk on the sidewalk) Rainbow Dash:Maybe we should do a concert. (They look at her) Rainbow Dash:For The Rainbooms. Rarity:No Rainbow Dash I don't really feel like it. Sci-Twi:Me nether. (The Dazzlings are shopping at Mr Porter's Cafe Adagio listens in on the conversation) Daphne:We need a mystery. Shaggy:We need a vacation. Man we've been to every haunted house park and carnival north south east and west of the Mississippi. Scooby:Plus the Missisippi. Shaggy:Oh yeah the Riverboat Wraith. Danny:We've been to every haunted house park zoo theater circus and carnival north south east and west of the Mississippi too. Rubble:Plus the Mississippi too for us. Danny:Oh yeah the Showboat Specter. Fred:How bout one last job? Anyone Suzan:But where are we going to find a haunted house? I mean we can't just go unexpectedly. Velma:I still don't know what you mean. Suzan:I mean we probably mostly you guys solve them all. Monty:I'm gonna get a box of creme pies. Logan:The little kind? Monty:Yeah I'll be back. Elias:No evil luminous animals amusement park ghosts theater specters nothing. Ryder:There must be something in Adventure Bay. Adagio:(OS)There is.(Comes over) Sorry we couldn't help but over here we work there on Mooncarve Island. Velma:Jinkies. (Monty comes out with a package of creme pies) Monty:Thanks Mr. Porter.(Sees Adagio)Well hello my sexy siren. Adagio:Hello my handsome hunk. Katie:Uh Adagio you were saying? Ace:Yeah where is Mooncarve Island. Adagio:It's in a bayou not far from here. A pirate named Norman Mooncarve died on the island and his spirit still haunts the place. Monty:Uh huh. Well no offense Dagi but it's probably a man in a pirate costume trying to scare the local kids. Adagio:The ghost is real. Of course if you're too scared to go. Monty:(Surprised)Me? Scared? Nah I don't think so. Sonata:You'd be coming to your death and your doom. (Adagio does the cut it out thing to Sonata like she did when Sonata talked to Sunset on the tour cuts to her) Sonata:What what did I say? Aria:What you would have said if you weren't the worst. Sonata:I think you're the worst. (Adagio gets in front) Adagio:Youll all have to excuse them. (With an angry look that's unamused) They're idiots. Velma:We'd like to come. Wouldn't we gang? Daphne:Yeah I agree. Fred:Yeah. (To Shaggy and Scooby) What do you say guys? Shaggy:(Thinks about it)Like I don't know. Scooby? Scooby:Me nether. (Cuts to Dazzlings as Adagio talks) Adagio:There are plenty of hot cajun peppers that grow on the island. (Shaggy appears between her and Sonata with a napkin tied around his neck and with a fork and knife) Shaggy:Like when do we leave?! (They all laugh) Aria:Right away. Adagio:In the morning....Say.......9:00. Fred:9:00 got it. Adagio:See you tomorrow. (They walk off with groceries) Monty:Well we'll think about it.(To Suzan and Logan)Well Bro and Sis what do you think? Suzan:Of course. Logan:Sure I'm in. Jake:Count us all in too. Rainbow Dash:Yeah right guys? It's gonna be awesome! (Monty looks at the Dazzlings walking off in the distance and eats his cream pies) Monty:And those Dazzlings are kinda cute. Especially Adagio. Ace:Monty! Monty:(As he bites in to a little pie)I just thought they'd be a beautiful image for our segment. Fred:Segment? Now you're talking like me when we went to New Orleans. Monty:Yeah. We're gonna need cameras or something to film the supernatural. (Ace walks up to them) Ace:Right. (Pulls out tissue napkin) Wipe you're upper lip Romeo. Fred:What? Do I have something on my mouth? Ace:Not you Fred Monty. Fred:Oh. (Sci-Twi found something on her tablet) Sci-Twi:(OS)Sorry to say you're line Velma but.....Jinkies. (Cuts to her at a table in the restaurant) Velma:What did you find Twilight? Sci-Twi:I punched Mooncarve Island on our research data base. (Ace does the same) Ace:I did too. Well just now. (Velma is on her computer) Velma:Yeah and ours too. Sci-Twi:There have been quite a few strange disappearances around that island over the years. Fluttershy:Really? Like nobody was found? Ace:No. Shaggy:Zoinks man. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Velma:Too bad you're gonna miss the chilli peppers. Shaggy:Like so 9AM? Ryder:We got cases ourselves. The Ghost Pirate the Laughing Blue Gargantuan the Lovers Lane Murderer. Velma:And we can capture this Garlic Pirate. Come on. (Scene Changer:Ryder's badge the gang go through a montage again of catching ghosts they catch the Garlic Pirate as Sweet As Honey Pure As Gold plays they run around an old factory the guys eat garlic balls and the breath is terrible the Garlic Pirate looking like the one in the Aqua Teen Hunger force Scooby-Doo episode opening screams and runs off the gang are then being chased by it Fred throughs a hook and chain at it then it falls down they all run around and ending the song it slips on the floor into a crate) Velma:And the Garlic Pirate is.....! (Pulls mask off revealing an old man) Gang:An old man?! Old Man:Meddling Kids. (Scene Changer:Chase's badge at the lookout Ryder puts the gang up) Ryder:Ok here's the boys room and the girls'll sleep across the hall. Fred:Thanks Ryder. Velma:Jinkies according to this newspaper zombies have been spotted on the island. Daphne:Sounds promising. Shaggy:Yeah promising our doom. Velma:We should grab our ghoul repellent and get ready for the trip to (Camera zooms in dramatically) Zombie Island. (Back to scene) Fred:But we already solved the Zombie Island Mystery twice. Ryder:And we did too. Shaggy:This is gonna be a long night. Scooby:Reah. (We black out and fade back to morning Fred wakes Shaggy and Scooby up) Fred:Guys it's 9:00 and we got to get going to Mooncarve Island to solve the mystery. (Shaggy and Scooby mubles as they try to wake up) Fred:Wake up! (Tries alarm clock doesn't wake them blows a whistle nothing even yells Breakfast nota snaps his fingers they're up) Shaggy:Hi Fred. Scooby:Hi. Fred:Are you guys awake? Shaggy:Like yeah all ya gotta do is just...(Snaps his fingers)And were up man. Scooby:Reah. (They get up yawn then Ryder comes in) Ryder:Come on Fred get the Mystery Machine ready we got to get to the island. Fred:OK Ryder. (Scene Changer Rocky's badge The Mystery Machine is on their way following the Rainbooms tour bus and the Dazzlings tour van through a murky swamp damp and junky) Rocky:Are we there yet? Velma:We're getting close Rocky. (Inside the van Scooby and Rocky look over her shoulder) Velma:Mooncarve Island is right in the middle of the next bayou. Marshall:Sounds fun. I'm fired up. Chase:Is this the same swamp where we had that ultimate rescue once? Ryder:No it's a different one. Chase:Oh. Monty:I'm happy that I'm gonna spend time with my sexy siren Adagio Dazzle. Shaggy:And I'm happy I'm gonna get some good cajun cooking. (Jumps back to his seat) Shaggy:For some reason I'm still starved. (Eats ScoobySnacks and cuts up close to his face) Like these staled Scooby Snacks are beginning to taste good. (Cuts to Fred who is driving turns back to Shaggy with a disgusted look cuts to back outside Principal Cinch the formal principal of Crystal Prep Academy Sci-Twi's formal school is untying the ropes horn honks she turns) Principal Cinch:Hmm Young Adagio Sonata and Aria I see you have some company companions with you. (Adagio pulls the van up to her) Adagio:Sure did Cinch. These people come a long way to see a real haunted house. Sonata:And some of them are the ones from Canterlot High. And your formal student Twilight Sparkle. Principal Cinch:Hemp maybe perhaps they've all come. Well if they want haunted they've come to the right place. (Goes up to Fred's window) Principal Cinch:(To Fred)People go into that bayou and they don't come out never. Ever. Fred:Uh so we understand. (Leaves and up to the windshield him and Daphne and Velma smile in delight dissolves to the smoke and horn honks cuts to Cinch opening the gate) Principal Cinch:Right this way. (All three vehicles drive by she closes the gate and walks to the station) Shaggy:I hope there's food on this ferry cause I'm starved. Scooby:Me too. Rubble:Us too. Pinkie:I hope there's cupcakes. Spike:Yeah. Sonata:OK. We'll head up to the ship's control center. Adagio:Feel free to walk around and relax. Fred:We will thanks. (Cuts to the boat selling out to the bayou the Scooby gang are standing on one side enjoying the view like in the flashback opening in Return To Zombie Island a bird flys by cuts to Equestria Girls) Applejack:Eyup. Sure is nice out here on the open sea. Pinkie:Nothing bad's never happened in paradise. Spike:You said it. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble wearing Hawaii shirt lounging on beach chairs Rubble has the panel that gives people sun tans and has sunglasses on Danny wears shorts and drinks from a coconut) Danny:I could get used to island life man. Rubble:Uh-huh. (Cuts to inside Jake Everest Elias Kelly Terry Angel and Sunset are with the captain) Jake:(Filming)Boy I'd sure hate to get lost in here. Principal Cinch:Well and the stories state way back then in the 1700. Pirates used this bayou to hide from the law and not only a fool would come in here. Kelly:And Norman Mooncarve was one of those pirates. Principal Cinch:(To Kelly)Yes of course young lady he was the most famous of them all including Bloodbeard. Infact they were both partners. (Cuts to back out the gang look around) Fred:Sure hope this won't be about the were cats. Daphne:Don't remind me. Velma:No I'm convinced we encountered real zombies and stuff on that island. Shaggy:Like let's got eat Scoob. I'm starving. Scooby:Not a bad idea. Let's go put on the old feed bag. (He laughs Shaggy rolls his eyes) Suzan:I Don't why the Dazzlings would invite us so soon. Isn't that suspicious Logan? Logan:I'll admit that's a little suspicious. But just look at him looking at Adagio. (Cuts to her holding her head and with her hand she looks at the water and Monty stares at her with lover eyes then back to them) Sci-Twi:And just look at Pinkie and Spike at how happy they are. (Cuts to them eyes close packing cupcakes in their mouths them put fingers in on at a time then back to the girls) Velma:(As she and the rest come over)Yeah and look and Shaggy and Scooby. (Cuts to them slurping up sausage strings like Pinkie Pie and Spike) Ace:(To Ryder Katie and Carlos)And look how happy Danny and Rubble are. (They eat strings of wieners and do what Shaggy and Scooby did too cuts back to PAW Patrol Kids Carlos is looking at two pictures His point of view of pictures one in right hand is of the Princess of Barkingburg the other is Selena back to scene) Tracker:You miss them don't you amigo? Carlos:Yes I do Tracker. Yes I do. Ryder:I know you have a crush on Selena. And the Princess. Carlos:I love them both I just can't choose Selena has her awesome moves like when we were in Rio and the Princess has her aqua blue dress and cute bun hair style. Ace:What about me? You liked me. Carlos:That was before you liked Ryder's brother. Sunset:Hey guys we're gonna go ask Cinch how long it's gonna take us to reach the island. Ryder:We'll come. Fred:Us too. (They walk to the control station cuts to inside Sunset opens the door they all stand in the doorway) Sunset:Excuse me captain. Er Principal Cinch. How long until we reach Mooncarve Island? Principal Cinch:Only another hour. I'd be worried if I were you. Fred:OooooK. (Whispers to gang) And I thought I was having a bad day. Elias:You seem scared ma'am. Are you alright? Principal Cinch:I'm past scared and alright. It's just that I'm upset I lost my job and Cadence replaced me and Twilight's brother Shinning Armor became the new dean of Crystal Prep. This was the only other line of work I had. Being a ferry captain giving people boat rides and tours of the swamp. Fred:But isn't that good? You get more money from the people you give tours to. Principal Cinch:Yes but Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna told me that I had to be crazy enough to do this whole thing perhaps because of it all. (They all look at each other) Velma:It all? Principal Cinch:Yes the zombies. Daphne:Zombies? Jake:Zombies? What do you mean? Angel:You mean flesh-rotting brain-eating undead corpses? Terry:From beyond the grave? Principal Cinch:Yes (Chase and Skye are scared) Chase:So we do have to go now that we know? I don't like zombies. Skye:Yeah they're just as scary as eagles. Only they don't fly. Fred:Relax guys I'm sure she's just really meaning (Points out window) Them. (We tuck out to see Pinke Spike Danny Rubble Shaggy and Scooby acting like zombies they have big bellies) Shaggy:I think we may have reached our sausage limit for the day. Scooby:I agree. Danny:And I think we may have reached our wiener limit for the day too. Rubble:I agree too. Pinkie:And I think we may have reached our cupcake limit for the day too. Spike:I agree. (They go and vomit over the ledge where Adagio and Monty are a big catfish comes up) Shaggy:Like at least we saved some of the sausage in us. Danny:Yeah and the wieners in us. Pinkie:And the cupcakes in us. Spike Rubble&Scooby:Uh-huh! Spike:Guys look a catfish! Shaggy:Zoinks like next to Big Mona that's the biggest catfish I've ever seen. Pinkie:I think that's the first one I've seen. Rubble:Yeah and next to that ultimate rescue one that's pretty big too. Adagio:Ah that's Big Bona. Nobody's ever caught that thing. (Splashes water at Scooby Rubble and Spike) Pinkie:(Laughs)I guess that's one catfish who doesn't like dogs guys. Danny:Yeah. (Laughs with her and Shaggy Big Bona splashes more water) (They are angry) Scooby:Rotton catfish. (Goes back under water as another boat comes a middle age ill-natured cacasuian male dress up like a fisherman comes) Jack:Hey! Adagio I keep tellin' you not to bring tourists into my swamp! Adagio:Oh quit your yelling Jack! This place is for all! Jack:(Splashes water at them with his fishing staff)Says you! (Velma and Sci-Twi wipe their glasses and Ace wipes her goggles) Jake:Boy not too friendly is he? (Scooby and Shaggy go to his boat to reason with him) Shaggy:Like sir we'd like to reason with you. Another fisherman saved me and my buddy my pay here from alligators. Right Scoob? Scooby:Right Shaggy. (A wild boar wort hog pig snorts in Scooby's face) Scooby:RIKES! (Jumps behind Shaggy as Jack chuckles) Shaggy:What is that? Jack:This here's my huntin pig. BoJo. Shaggy:Hunting pig? Jack:He's a lot better then any hound dog. (Scooby Spike and the Pups are stuned by this) He can smell a catfish a good pice. (Big Bona splashes more water on Scooby Jack laughs cuts to Scooby unamused and Bojo smiles he's no Waddles from Gravity Falls) Jack:(OS)And a lot smarter then any dog too. (Holds Shaggy with the staff by the shirt collar) Jack:Now get your tresspasin tourists off my boat. I got fishin to do! (Shaggy falls on the deck Scooby jumps back they all watch him sail away) Suzan:Who's that jerk face? Aria:(Scoffs)Jack Snakebite is a grouchy old man. Sonata:Yeah he's the worst. Aria:I think you're the worst Sonata. Sonata:Oh yeah well you're the..... Adagio:You're both the worst! Monty:So he doesn't like visitors? Adagio:No. Shaggy:I think reassioning with him was an option. Scooby:Yeah. (Cuts to island this is Mooncarve Island cuts to Cinch) Principal Cinch:Mooncarve Island. Dead ahead, (The gang are all on the balcony Fred is filming) (We tuck into it as we transition to Fred backing the Mystery Machine up on the pier) (Cuts to Cinch waving goodbye) Principal Cinch:Hey Dazzlings you give my message to Trixie ok? Adagio:We'll do that Cinch. Thanks. Aria:(To the others)Ready? Follow us and hang on. The road's a little bumpy. (The gang smile as they drive to the mansion cuts to upfront and the windshield Jake is hanging on as he bounces Sci-Twi even bounces and Sunset cuts to Fluttershy Rarity Applejack Rainbow Dash and Spike in the back they bounce around too) Applejack:Kinda like ridin a bucking bronco! (Pinkie Pie is having fun) Pinkie:Wheeeeee! (Cuts to Mystery Machine the whole gang PAW Patrol and Hinakos bounce around cuts to them arriving at an old mansion that looks brand new) Daphne:Wow there's our haunted house. (They all stop in front of doorstep) Trixie:(VO)Come one come all to Mooncarve Island for a relaxing stay and to see the great and powerful Trixie! (Trixie appears form a cloud of smoke dressed like her pony counterpart) Fred:We didn't even go to Coolsville. We stayed at the lookout. Shaggy:Like we heard there was cajun chilli papers on the island? Trixie:Yes of course. You are welcome to the kitchen. (Fred starts filming) Fred:Would you be flattered if we film our new case? Trixie:Yes and do come in. (Scene Changer:Rubble's badge The scared duo and Danny Rubble Spike and Pinkie Pie walk into kitchen) Shaggy:Like it's chow time Scoob. Scooby:Oh boy oh boy oh boy. (Shaggy gets some stuff to make a sandwich) Shaggy:(Making sandwich)Like this is gonna be amazing man. (Scooby eats the inside of sandwich Shaggy looks and the bread and to Scoob with an accusing look he smiles at Shaggy) Pinkie:Sandwhich! (About to eat but Spike eats the inside she looks at the bread and acussinglly to Spike who smiles Danny laughs having the same kind of sandwich they had) Danny:Man this is gonna be good man. (Rubble follows the suit of Scooby and Spike and Danny follows the suit of Shaggy and Pinkie the Dazzlings are pouring lemonade) Adagio:Like we told Sunset Shimmer stay away from our toast. Danny:But toast is bread. Pinkie:Yeah how are we goanna make our sandwiches without the bread. (Shaggy is making a sandwich with jared anchovies using two pieces of beget bread not sliced in half and puts lettuce and a little mustard poppy seeds and viola he is about to eat it Danny and Pinkie make the same) Shaggy:Let's dig in man! (Does goofy laugh and once again the dogs eat the sandwiches) Shaggy:Like I give up. (Scooby laughs his usual laugh and spots some biscuits the little kind and goes huh and toung stretches out and pulls them in off the platter and swallows them whole licks lips and just be silly) Adagio:We got more. (Takes out two plates places them on the counter and Spike and Rubble do what Scooby did) Aria:We'll make more tonight. (Danny takes out a whole turkey for him and Rubble) Danny:Ready buddy? Rubble:Ready! (Danny piles a plate full of food in his mouth twice Rubble eats two roasts to the bone the Dazzlings gasp then Danny packs French Fries in his mouth twice Rubble throws meatballs in his mouth and the Dazzlings gasp even more then they go ape on the turkey cuts to the Dazzlings being shocked and at them going cannobail on the turkey cuts to them with big bellies again) Aria:Wow Danny I never seen you eat like....like.....(Looks at Shaggy eating sausage strings wiener strings and cupcakes with the rest)Like Shaggy. Danny:Like yeah. And it's Daring Danny X. Pinkie:Guys over here! (They join them for more) Adagio:Help yourselves to some gumbo. Shaggy:Like thanks. (They do and eats some) Shaggy:Could use some spice. Don't ya think so guys? Scooby:Uh-huh! (The others agree then inside a pantry they eat every pepper imaginable it has every pepper ever spicy green bell peppers Tabasco chili peppers everything orange bell peppers red bell peppers) Shaggy:(Pulls out a jar)These puppies outa do the trick. (Cuts to inside lounge den room) Fred:Mmmm delicious lemonade Adagio. Adagio:Why thank you. (Trixie re enters the room with her usual clothes) Ryder:So Trixie how long have you and the Dazzlings been living here? Trixie:Two or three months. Sunset:Wow. Rarity:So what kind of old clothes of the island settlers have not been donated to.........? (Conversation is interrupted) Sci-Twi:(Gasps)The guys! Zuma:Sounds like they're in trouble dude! Come on! (They all run to the kitchen inside we see Scooby Spike and Rubble chugging down a pitcher of juice which Scooby drinks Spike drinks the tea Rubble drinks the lemonade then they sigh with relief then takes them off their nosies then laughs when Scooby's nose is like the pitcher but gets back to normal then they laugh cuts to Danny Pinkie Pie and Shaggy chugging down three gallons of water) Shaggy:Like that was some hot pepper. Danny:I'll say. Pinkie:Yeah it was good. Adagio:(Off-Screen chuckles) Those are Mooncarve Island peppers. (Cuts to the whole party) Aria:We weren't exxagerating when we said they were the hottest peppers in Adventure Bay. (Cuts to Fred and Daphne) Fred:With all the screaming! We thought you might have seen a ghost! (Cuts to them getting up) Shaggy:Like if we do you'll be the first to know. Well only ones to know. (Cuts to Daphne and Fred and Trixie) Daphne:Sorry about the interruption Trixie. Trixie:That's quit alright I Trixie Lulamoon your hostess with the mostess.....(Not dramatically)Shall show you more of the house. Daphne:That be great Trixie! (Grabs Fred's hand pulling him cuts to them all leaving) Velma:Maybe you guys should stay away from those peppers. (Cuts to them) Shaggy:Like alright we'll just stick with the gumbo. Pinkie:(OS)If the Dazzlings don't mind. Sonata:Sure. Go right ahead guys. (They smile proudly but then see everyone is gone) Danny:Let's eat! (Takes the jar from Shaggy) Shaggy:HEY! Scooby:Don't eat them all! Danny:Like I'm not Rubble is gonna help me. Rubble:Right! (Pinkie and Spike are fended by this) Pinkie:He means leave some for the rest of us! (Cuts to them Spike talks off screen) Spike:(OS)Yeah! (Theu start to fill cold as something is carved on the wall) Danny:Brrrrr! A second ago I was on fire. And now it's freezing! (Rubble is shaking and shivering) Rubble:Yeah. Freezing, Shaggy:Us too. Scooby:Yeah! Pinkie:Uh you guys. (They see the carving on the wall they are stunned by this and cuts to the gang in the library) Velma:Wow this is a neat library. (They hear the screaming again) Daphne:Now what? (They run run to the kitchen inside the scared duo and friends aren't seen rattling is coming from the pantry Rarity opens it revealing them) Sunset:(OS)Peppers? Again? Scooby:Uh-ah writing. (Cuts to gang) Ace:Writing? What writing? (Cuts back to them Shaggy points) Shaggy:L-L-Like ghost writing! (Cuts to outside pantry they turn to see the writing it reads:GET OUT OR YOU WILL DIE!) Danny:(OS)See! This place is haunted! (Cuts to writing when he said that cuts to Daphne and Fred) Daphne:Wow! Fred get a shot of that! (Cuts to wall Velma is amazed) Rocky:Wow. Velma:Jinkies. (Cuts to Daphne brushing her hair) Daphne:Come with me Trixie. (They act like in Zombie Island Fred starts the camera) Daphne:Here we are in Trixie Lulamoon's kitchen where we have only just incousnterd the spirits of Mooncarve Mansion. You can really fill the chill in the air. (Wind blows by) Daphne:CUT! Who opened a window? (Cuts to Velma and Fred) Velma:Nobody. Look. (Cuts back to Daphne and there is more writing that reads:THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU) Fred:(OS reads writing)They're coming for you. Daphne:Wow is this great stuff or what? (Cuts to Fluttershy and she is holding Spike) Fluttershy:I don't think so. Spike:(Choking)Yeah great. (Cuts to Trixie) Trixie:It seems the hauntings are only just beginning after sundown the ghosts get more restless. (Cuts to Velma knocking) Velma:This seems pretty solid. (Cuts to Daphne brushing her hair) Daphne:Keep rolling Fred. Maybe we'll finally have a ghostly manifestation. (Cuts to Fred rolling but not at Daphne) Daphne:Freddy. I'm over here. Fred:It's Velma. (Cuts to Velma floating) Velma:(Scared)Whoa jinkies. (Cuts to Fred Trixie gasps behind him) Fred:We've been levitated before and there's always a magnet or wire somewhere. (Cuts to Velma) Velma:No wires here Fred. (Flies up Daphne is excited) Daphne:Wow a real case of levitation. Velma:Whooooa! (Cuts to Daphne) Daphne:This just keeps getting better and better. (Cuts to Velma) Velma:Maybe from where you're standing.(Cuts to the guys as we pan over to where Velma is) Anybody wanna try getting me down? Shaggy:(OS)Sure come on Scoob. (They run Velma lands on Scooby) Velma:Nice catch Scooby. Thanks. Scooby:(Weakly)You're welcome. Danny:Man I need a massage. Sonata:We have a perfect one. Danny:Great Sonata. Thanks. (Scene Changer: Rubble's badge they are in the spa with bathrobes and have towels on their heads) Danny:Mystery Patrol is closed for business the only thing we have to do on this island man is relax. Rubble:I hope so. Man this robe fills so soft. Danny:They are that. (Rubbles eats cucumbers on his eyes) Rubble:Not bad. (Lays their faces on the pillow with holes in them cuts to door someone comes in) Danny:Sounds like our masseuses are here. Rubble:Oh fabo. (They walk in and are two gray skinned zombies) Danny:The whole gang should get a massage. I know not much to look at but you have you're work cut out for you. (They touch them female zombie gives Danny a massage) Danny:Yeeee! You're hands are cold. Rubble:(As male zombie gives him a massage)Yeah freezing. (Danny is getting hurt) Danny:Easy man. I have very sensitive. Rubble:Danny maybe the rest should get a massage and a bite to eat. Danny:Yeah...OW! Careful! I have very sensitive skin due to dangerous stunts. (Pan to Rubble) Rubble:I'm not. Dig in. (The zombie makes like a jack hammer female zombie cracks Danny's neck) Danny:OW. A little lighter please.(Brakes her arm off)I'm extremely....(Sees arm and freaks out)....FRAGLE?! (Turns to see the zombie) Danny:(OS)Z-Z-Z-Z...(Cuts to his eyes and we tuck out)ZOMBIES!!!!!!! Rubble:Zombies? (Then he sees it and gets scared they are cornered by the zombies they run in place then run off then the chase begins The Ghost Is Here plays as they run up and down the hallways the third time is Danny and Rubble chasing the zombies they realizes the zombies turn and roar at them they scream and run they run to dinning hall Danny is dressed like a waiter) Danny:Like welcome to Mooncarve Island finest dinning establishments and we would love to serve zombies. (Wraps a bib arounds the man zombie's neck and sits his and the woman zombie down snaps fingers as Rubble dressed up as a chef arrives with a platter) Rubble:(French accent trying to be a dead ringer for Francois Turbot) Food a fit for zombies. Enjoy. (They remove the platters and and it's raw hamburger meat molded into brains they eat it and spit it out) Danny:(Tugs on collar and nervously says)Like what kind of zombie doesn't like brains? (They put the platters on their heads) Danny:If you don't like....(He and Rubble pull two mallets)Then how about this? (They then bang them as the platters make like bells) Danny:(OS)Lay come again! (The Ghost Is Here continues they run through the doors as in other Scooby-Doo chases and Danny has his clothes back they then hide as a painting then continue to run as the chase ends cuts to library where the rest re looking at the footage) Daphne:(In footage)Cut! Who opened a window? Sunset:Play it again Fred I thought I saw something. Fred:Sure. (Replays it as footage does it again Sunset stops it right there) Sunset:There can you zoom in on this? Fred:Sure. Dark in the image. Bring out the shockings a bit and.....(Sees something)Hey. (It zooms in on a pirate like ghost) Ace:(OS)It looks like a ghost. Trixie:(OS)It's the ghost of Norman Mooncarve. (Goes to get book) Trixie:Here let me show you. (Opens it to see a picture of a middle aged pirate with a big beard) Trixie:(OS)This is a portrait of Norman Mcright. The moon shaped scar is why he became better known as Norman Mooncarve. (Cuts to scene) Sci-Twi:That's him alright and he wants us out. (Cuts to Shaggy and Scooby and Fluttershy) Shaggy:Like we'd be happy to get out. Daphne:Wow I'm more giddy then before! (Cuts to Trixie) Trixie:So you're not going to heath Mooncarve's threat? (Cuts to Daphne) Daphne:Are you kidding? We don't scare that easily. (Cuts to Shaggy Scooby Fluttershy and Spike) Shaggy:Like we do. (Cuts to scene) Fred:Besides it's probably just a hologram of some guy in a pirate suit. (Cuts to Rarity and Sci-Twi) Rarity:Then why did it only show up on the tape? Sci-Twi:That's the mystery. Katie:Yeah it is. (Cuts back to scene) Fred:But there's always a logical explanation for these things. (Sounds are heard) Trixie:What's that? (Cuts to Shaggy and Scooby) Shaggy:There's a logical exploitation for the growling in our stomachs. We're hungry. And we're gonna get some food! To go. (They run off as cut to them in the kitchen Shaggy puts in potato salad bean salad cupcakes cookies cucumber sandwiches cherry pie elderberry pie chilly peppers pudding cups and a sub sandwich it won't fit they are baffled then they each eat an end it falls in they are about to leave when Danny and Rubble come running in) Shaggy:Like what's the matter guys you look like you both seen a ghost. Danny:Worst then a ghost Shaggy. A zombie. Rubble:Two zombies. Shaggy:Like I could only assume that it was other guests with mud masks. Scooby:Yeah. Shaggy:Come on Scoob. (Cuts to inside of library Ryder thinks of something) Katie:Ryder while you're thinking I say we go to the lounge. Ace:Yeah for a girls night. Trixie:Yes the great and powerful Trixie. Says to have fun (Scene Changer:Skye's badge in the lounge they sit on couches and chairs) Sci-Twi:I like Flash Sentry. Adagio:I think Monty is cute. Katie:I'd go with Ryder. Ace:Ranger would be my choice. Sonata:I like Kenneth. (To Aria) What about you Aria? Aria:I like that guy in the green shirt and brown pants. the one with the messy hair and gotee. What's his name? That stupid old timey man name. Norville? Velma:Shaggy?! Aria:Yeah. Daphne:What do you like about him? Aria:He's cool handsome with his hippie beatnik looks and his scared personality. Velma:That's what I like about Shaggy! Ace:Come on Velma and Twilight et's go look at that wall. Category:Crossovers Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Double Crossovers Category:Season 5